I Believe I Was a Little Bit in Love With You
by AidantheAmazing
Summary: Enna Ledger,a daughter of Apollo,has been in love with Jacque Golde,a son of Aphrodite,for ages.Trouble is,he's recently discovered Lycoris Fawcett and fallen hard.So what happens when he threatens to explodethe Queens-Midtown Tunnel? T for character death,but no gore. Character list is symbolic, Eponine is Enna, Marius is Jacque, and Enjolras is Jehan.


Enna sighed as she watched the people rushing by. The New York afternoon was pouring rain, and the streets of "the city that doesn't sleep" were emptying quickly. Nevertheless, Enna slipped into Central Park, desiring total solitude. Well, not total solitude. She was wishing that Jacque was there.

She remembered the time before Lycoris, before the Titan War, when Jacque had time for his best friend. Before he was too caught up in missions and tactics meetings to care for the awkward Apollo girl who stayed year-round at camp not because she was a powerful demigod, but because her mum and stepdad were on the street. Jacque had always been there for her, with a kind word and a sweet smile that only a son of Aphrodite could have. But Jacque wasn't near as shallow as most of his siblings. As most people in general. He truly cared. But Enna could never tell him about her life. Never could he know that her parents were swindlers, that they were drunks, that they didn't care for her, the illegitimate child of a god. It would worry him too much. She simply told him that they had been evicted, and that Enna's little half- brother was in foster care. When he asked for more information, she didn't give it to him.

When Jacque had seen Lycoris for the first time, when Thanatos had claimed her at campfire, he had become completely infatuated. He'd asked Enna if she'd known her, which, unfortunately, she did. They'd been unclaimeds together for awhile, before Apollo had declared Enna his daughter. So Enna had introduced them, and watched them become a couple while her heart broke.

Enna wandered through the park for awhile, pondering this. Then, suddenly, a couple of diehard runners who had braved the rain in Central Park stopped, curled up beside the path, and hell asleep. Enna could feel the drowsiness coming over her, but fought it. This could only be Morpheus's work. Enna broke into a run. This was the signal Grover had warned them of.

She sprinted toward the Empire State to find the camp vans there, with Percy, Mrs. O'Leary, and about forty demigods. Enna slipped into the back of the crowd, next to the Aphrodite campers, most of whom were complaining that their outfits and their armour didn't match, or that the subsiding rain had messed up their hair. The only three who seemed to genuinely understand the situation were Silena, a girl named Skielre, and, of course, Jacque. Percy was giving orders, asking different cabin groups to secure different bridges. When they dispersed, Enna went with the Aphrodites instead of the Apollos. When they reached the Queens-Midtown Tunnel, she was starting to regret her decision. The entire group reeked of Givenchy. Apparently monsters hated the smell. Enna could see why. But the army that greeted them wasn't of monsters. They were demigods.

Jacque was at the front of the group. He stopped suddenly when he saw their opposition, and so did his cabinmates. Then he stepped forward pulling something from his coat, a vial that glowed green. Greek fire. Oh, no, oh, no. Then Jacque's voice, a clear, lilting French accent, rang out. "You will not advance futher, or this bridge will be blown to Hades." He was charmspeaking, and he was serious. He would blow the bridge.

"NO!"

One of Jacque's brothers, whose name she knew to be Jehan, ran forward at the same time as Enna, wrestling Jacque back and wrenching the vial from him. Enna saw, to her horror, that one of the enemy demigods had raised his bow and was taking aim at the pair. Enna ran forward as he loosed the arrow. And felt it pierce her stomach just under her bronze breastplate. Battle broke out in full swing. Jacque wrested his arm out of Jehan's grip and ran towards Enna. He scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and ran behind the front line of Aphrodite campers. He sat on a curb with her in his arms, his green eyes full of tears.

"Enna, you'll be alright. I've got some nectar somewhere, you'll be okay."

"I'm fine, Jacque." Enna whispered, "I don't feel anything, it's alright." She winced at the lie, pain was shooting through her chest with each breath. "As long as you're here, I'm okay."

"You will live, Enna. If there's any gods left on Olympus." He smiled sadly, "If only I could charmspeak your wounds to heal."

"Just hold me until it's over."

"Why did you save me? You didn't have to-"

"I had to, because, Jacque, I believe I was a little bit in love with you."

"Oh, gods, Enna I-" The tears were pouring down his face now.

Enna could see, behind Jacque, the winged figure of a young man in a black chiton. He beckoned to her, and Enna could feel her soul slipping from her body, her consciousness fading as she followed Thanatos. But as she did, she also felt Jacque's lips against her forehead. She was supremely happy as she entered the realm of Hades.


End file.
